


i’m happy as long as i’m with you

by terrierlee



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Telepathy, Victor’s a virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: There’s an urban legend that if you are a virgin when you turn thirty, you become a wizard.Victor Nikiforov thought he was a normal guy, who loved his dog and did really well at work. Then he turned thirty and suddenly he could hear the thoughts of others just by touching them.A Cherry Magic AU
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	i’m happy as long as i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO i’m surprised there isn’t already an au of this BUT HERE WE ARE. For the record i do firmly believe Victor Nikiforov is a virgin, while Yuuri is not. And seeing as how Victor is the one closer to being thirty during canon, haha I couldn’t pass this up. 
> 
> This isn’t a copy and paste of Cherry Magic, I definitely tried to blend YOI with the greatness that is Cherry Magic I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> Not beta’d

Victor Nikiforov spent his 30th birthday doing the same thing he did every year since he moved out on his own. He laid around in bed all morning while cuddling his dog Makkachin. Most businesses were closed due to it being a holiday so it wasn't like Victor had many options to celebrate outside. He only got up once Makkachin slipped out of his arms and started to paw at the front door, a whine low in her throat.

“Alright.” Victor slipped on some clothes, not really caring about doing more than running his fingers through his hair. Once he put on his shoes and hooked Makkachin to her leash, they were off.

It was relatively quiet, only light traffic on the street. More than likely, he figured, everyone was at home with their family.

Makkachin nosed her snout into some bushes before circling back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She had a small spot of dirt on her nose, and Victor couldn’t help but smile.

They returned home shortly after, Victor making himself comfortable on the couch, and waited for his birthday to end.

—

There was something wrong.

Victor prided himself in maintaining his social life at work, making sure everyone was treated equally, and he was on no one’s bad side.

(That last one he knew was unlikely, he was awarded for best salesman for five years running. Surely he was resented for that.)

He also made sure to have the best poker face in the company, or at least second best.

His face remained still even as he tried to ignore the thoughts swirling around his head

He didn’t understand it. Yesterday, and the day before, he was a normal human.

And then today, as he showed up to his work building, some of his female coworkers appeared and started to chat with him. It was fine, at first, a simple smile and light agreements to his holiday, and then he would excuse himself before he started to run late.

Which is was what would have happened, except one of the ladies laid a hand on his upper arm, and whatever she said was tuned out as thoughts filled his head.

_I spent too many hours perfecting my make up, I won’t lose my chance!_

Victor startled, and her hand fell from his arm. Another woman pushed up close, her perfume filling his nose.

_Victor Nikiforov is going to be mine!_

“E-excuse me…” He slowly began to back away, “I just realized I had some things to do, and I mustn’t delay.”

He didn’t wait, walking briskly to the elevator. Once inside, he laid his forehead against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

There was no way… He must be overworked or something. Or it was auditory hallucinations.

You didn’t just wake up one morning and become a mind reader… Could you?

—

That night, Victor poured through the internet for answers. Beside him, Makkachin cuddled up by his leg, and Victor let himself rest a hand on her head.

So far the only thing he could find was a supposed urban legend.

The author didn’t go much into detail, only that if you turned thirty and you were still a virgin, you became a wizard, and with that obtained magic.

Victor frowned. Sure, okay, most of his relationships, the whole two of them, hadn’t exactly gotten that far. And when he got hired at the company, he vowed not to let personal relationships affect his professional life.

He had Makkachin, he had his career. That was enough.

So now all he had to do… was avoid touching others as much as possible. Yeah. He could do that.

Couldn’t he?


End file.
